SBMPTN (Shintaro harus Bersabar Menghadapi Perilaku TakaoNya)
by Haisaki
Summary: Takao dan Midorima yang gagal lulus SNMPTN harus berjuang untuk tes SBMPTN. Ditengah perjuangan mereka, ada saja ketengilan Takao yang membuat pening. / Friendship!MidoTaka / Indonesia!AU / [ Challenge Harus dengan kata ]


Namanya Takao Kazunari; orangnya suka menyanyi, kurang pandai dalam menari, lebih sering ditunggangi dibandingkan menunggangi. Meskipun sering sakit hati karena sang pujaan hati tidak tahu diri. Namun, cintanya tetap terpatri. Rela menjadi teman Shintaro sehidup semati. Karena tahu kalau tidak akan direstui. Jadi, tidak mungkin nikah sambil lari. Nanti hidupnya seperti drama picisan yang ada di televisi.

Kebimbangan seolah menyeruduk hati pemuda yang masih bau LJUN yang memiliki surai berwarna hitam legam. Hatinya diseruduk oleh kenyataan yang menyakitkan, warna merah terpampang di hasil pengumuman seleksi masuk perguruan tinggi negeri. Niatnya mau main dengan teman kecil bagaikan pupus dihantui buku bimbingan.

[ Shintaro, lagi apa? ]

Takao menekan layar ponsel yang bertuliskan _send_.

Ponsel bergetar menandakan ada balasan

[ ditawari pekerjaan ]

balasan didapat dari nama kontak 'Shintaroro jonggrang'

[ dari siapa? ]

tidak menunggu lama lagi, Takao langsung mendapat balasan.

[ dari Akashi, BELAJAR SBM SANA LU! GUE NYURUH BUKAN PEDULI, CUMA SAYANG KUOTA KALO BALES CHAT LU TERUS! ]

[ kalo ketemu diem sambil benerin kacamata terus, kalo di _chat_ perhatian. Shintaro mah gitu orangnya ]

 _Send_ ditekan lagi dengan wajah berseri-seri. Namun, pesannya hanya dibaca, tidak dibalas.

Takao mau tidak mau, mengambil buku latihan soal SBMPTN-nya yang memiliki tebal 3cm.

Menjadikannya bantal untuk tidur siang. Lumayan, istirahat.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kuroko no basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

OOC / Indonesia!AU / FriendShip!MidoTaka.

Karena disini Indonesia!AU jadi, manggilnya Shintaro.

fanfik ini untuk Challenge Harus dengan Kata :)

* * *

.

.

* * *

MEKANIKA

Soal dan pembahasan mata pelajaran fisika dibuka, bab mekanika yang paling pertama terpampang. Bagi Takao yang cukup menyukai hitung menghitung dan ilmu pasti, ini adalah mata pelajaran yang cukup bisa diandalkan. Meskipun kalau menghitung hasilnya selalu berkhianat dengan pilihan yang ada.

soal dibaca dengan teliti, cemilan tetap dilucuti dari dalam bungkusnya. Celana dalam masih belum diganti, padahal sudah mimpi basah berkali-kali.

Takao mah jorok orangnya.

soal pertama :

Seorang supir sedang mengendarai sebuah mobil yang bergerak dengan kecepatan tetap 25m/s. Ketika supir melihat anak yang tiba-tiba menyebrang jalan, diperlukan waktu 0,10 s bagi sopir untuk bereaksi dan mengerem. Akibatnya mobil melambat dengan percepatan tetap 5,0m/sekon kuadrat dan berhenti. Jarak total yang ditempuh mobil tersebut sejak melihat anak menyebrang hingga mobil berhenti adalah...

Takao membaca soal sambil memainkan kakinya, posisinya saat belajar adalah tengkurap; tangan kirinya menopang pipinya; tangan kanannya sibuk memainkan pensil yang dia ketuk-ketuk diatas buku coret-coretannya.

Dengan sigap, Takao mengambil buku yang berisi menu sarapan SBMPTN, membuka bab mekanika, mencari rumus untuk soal yang dia hadapi saat ini. Tangan lihainya mulai menghitung dengan perlahan saat rumus didapatkan. Bukan Takao namanya kalau belajar dengan baik dan benar.

Jarak total dirubah keterangannya menjadi jarak Shintaro melihat Kazunari.

"yang penting masuk otak" gumam Takao melanjutkan acara membatik angka diatas kertas coret-coretannya.

Soal pertama telah dikerjakan, Takao meraih ponselnya, mengambil sebuah gambar hasil lukisan angka dengan kamera ponselnya, bersiap mengirim ke ruang obrolannya dengan Shintaro.

[ Lihat Shintaro, Jarak lu ngeliat gue 65m, bahkan jarak sejauh itu lu tetap ngeliat gue! ]

Pesan dikirim setelah gambar juga terkirim.

Tulisan baca terpampang.

 _Handphone_ bergetar.

Mendapatkan balasan.

Ternyata sebuah ajakan bermain game _lets get rich._

Ponsel bergetar lagi, Takao melirik melihat sebuah sms masuk dengan kontak 'mama'

[ EH JUNARI! PIRING SAMA SENDOK KOTOR DIDAPUR NUMPUK! CUCI DULU, JANGAN NONTON KARTUN MULU LU ]

"IYA, BENTAR LAGI KEDAPUR" teriak Takao sebagai balasan sms dari ibunya yang memang ada didalam rumah.

Ponsel bergetar, sebuah sms masuk lagi,

[ NGGAK USAH TERIAK-TERIAK, MAMA LAGI SAKIT GIGI! ]

"NGGAK ADA PULSA! KASIH DUIT JAJAN MAKANYA" balas Takao lagi dengan suara lebih kencang.

Ponsel bergetar, ternyata dari operator yang perhatian menyuruh Takao mengisi paket datanya.

Kuotanya tinggal 50MB, miris.

Ponsel bergetar, balasan L!NE dari Shintaro.

Takao mulai _blingsatan_ tau siapa yang ada di pemberitahuan ponselnya.

[ KALO GUE YANG JADI SUPIRNYA, GUE NABRAK ELU! ]

Takao mengetik balasan,

[ biar tanggung jawab ya? aih so sweet ]

Hanya di _read_. Maklum lah, Shintaro kan sukanya baca, bukan membalas.

Ponsel bergetar,

[ CEPETAN ITU! BABEH LU MAU MAKAN KAGAK ADA PIRING, ASTAGHFIRULLAH JUNARI! ]

Takao langsung menaruh ponselnya, lari secepatnya kedapur sebelum si nyonya mengamuk kekamarnya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Midorima Shintaro sering dijuluki si mata empat; mempunyai teman bernama Takao yang kelakuannya minta di _damprat_. Dia hanya memiliki kesabaran tidak lebih dari seperempat. Namun, tidak akan mau dan berani untuk mengumpat. Dan Kepintarannya masuk dalam level keparat. Tapi, kalau diberi pelajaran matematika langsung sekarat.

Saat konsentrasi untuk belajar terganggu karena getaran ponsel itu sudah pasti. Apalagi kalau yang memberi pesan itu si Kazunari. Entah dia tahu diri atau lupa diri, setidaknya harus ingat beberapa hari lagi ujian mandiri. Dasar Kazunari yang selalu mengganggu dengan seenak jidatnya sendiri.

Ponsel diabaikan. Tidak peduli. Mau fokus berpacaran dengan biologi sel dan seperjuangannya.

 _Drrrt Drrrt_

Sabar. Mungkin ini takdir punya teman yang kelewatan suka cari perhatian.

Ponsel mendadak hening. Tidak ada getaran.

Midorima menoleh kesamping kanan bukunya, menyentuh ponsel yang katanya pintar tetapi menguras baterai itu. Si Takao tidak memberi pesan lagi.

Ya sudahlah, paling kuotanya habis.

"SHINTA DAN RORO SUKA NONTON OHA AJA!"

"HEI KAU TAK TAU MALU TANPA BASA-BASI KAMU OGAH BACA PESAN"

"BERISIK GUE LAGI BELAJAR!" teriak Midorima, tahu persis kalau Takao yang kampretnya seantero ada didepan pintu kamarnya.

"SORI SORI JEK KITA BUKAN LAKI MURAHAN" balas Takao sambil mengedit lagu keong racun dengan seenak jidatnya.

"BENTAR LAGI SBM HEH! LU NGGAK BELAJAR?" kesel. Mangkel. Itu yang dirasakan Midorima punya teman dengan model seperti Takao.

"SBM HANCURKAN AKU DENGAN DIRIMU, TAK SADARKAH KAU TELAH MENGABAIKANKU, LELAH HATI INI MEMPELAJARIMU, SBM INI, MEMBUNUHKU"

Suara Takao dibuat sememelas mungkin, untung saja orang tua Midorima tahu kejelekan si teman kecilnya itu sampai ke ari-ari. Jelek banget. Nggak ada bagusnya.

Midorima tidak bergeming, membiarkan Takao bernyanyi sesuka hati.

"Shintaro, gue cape. Bukain dong"

"Jangan berisik lu"

"Burung cindrawasih mendadak jadi memberontak, permintaan kamu yang mana sih, yang sanggup abang tolak?"

Midorima bergidik geli. Serasa mendadak ingin tuli sebentar atau seketika. Mau pura-pura atau beneran nggak kenal yang namanya Takao Kazunari juga bukan masalah.

Intinya, GUE MALU PUNYA TEMEN KAYAK LO!

Pake caps biar kerasa feelsnya.

"Buka aja, pintu nggak gue kunci"

"Alhamdulillah," Takao membuka pintu kamar Midorima, langsung senyum jumawa seperti mendapat tanda hijau dipengumuman mendatang.

"Tumben ngucap," jeda, nafas ditarik dalam "bukan berarti gue peduli, cuma tumben aja lu ngucap"

Yang ditanya hanya diam, menikmati kamar Midorima, langsung lompat kekasur. Guling sana, guling sini.

"Lampunya matiin dong, ngantuk nih"

"Lampu?"

"Iya, sayang. Mama nggak tahan lagi nih" jawab Takao dengan nada sok menggoda, posenya udah hampir mirip tante-tante _ngadem_ dipinggir pantai. Memiringkan badannya gitu, sambil iseng menepuk-nepuk bantal yang ada disampingnya.

"Najis lu! gue mau belajar! kalo lu gak diem minggat sana!" nada ketus dilemparkan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tidak ada yang menjawab. Saat Midorima menoleh kearah ranjangnya, Takao Kazunari sudah terlelap.

Seulas senyum terlempar, senang melihat temannya merasa nyaman dikamarnya walau tidak pernah disebutkan dalam lisan.

"Udahlah nyusul tidur."

Lampu dimatikan, dua sahabat sejak kecil itu tidur bersama. Mengabaikan beberapa menit yang lalu bahwa mereka saling berteriak dengan bodohnya. Mimpi mulai menggerayangi. Menemani mereka sampai lupa bahwa ujian masuk perguruan tinggi telah menanti.

* * *

TAMAT

* * *

Hai! Haisaki here! MidoTaka pertama!

entah berhasil atau nggak :')

lama nggak buat fanfik lewat hape tersayang. Mungkin hasilnya absurd-

dan terima kasih banyak untuk **Rasya Swarnasta** yang sudah mengadakan challenge :''''

selamat berjuang bagi para pengikut SBMPTN (susah bersama masuk perguruan tinggi ) /nggak/ kita senasib kok!

bagi yang berkenan, silakan berbagi keluh kesah dan cacian di review! terima kasih sudah membaca :'D

Haisaki ~


End file.
